marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulks Vol 1 615
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = Red She-Hulk: 'Til Death Do Us Part | Writer2_1 = Ben McCool | Penciler2_1 = Tom Raney | Inker2_1 = Crimelab Studios | Colourist2_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer2_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis2 = Bruce Banner observes his former wife, the Red She-Hulk as she comes crashing down into a warehouse where the Punisher is in the middle of a gunfight with the Heartless Crew gang. When the gang opens fire upon her, their energy weapons projectiles bounce right off her. The Red She-Hulk then lashes into the technologically advanced crooks. Realizing they are no match for this powerful woman they flee. This angers the Punisher as he was hoping to kill the entire gang so they could harm nobody left. Red She-Hulk doesn't care, and explains that she got involved because she heard gunfire and wanted to have some fun. She then begins picking up vehicles and tossing them at the Heartless Crew. As she is busy tossing the vehicles at them, the Punisher is aiming for an exposed gas line. That's when Banner steps in and tells him not to get involved, that the Red She-Hulk is his problem. The Punisher refuses to listen and fires at the gas, setting off a massive explosion, killing the gang. The Punisher warns Banner to keep an eye on his ex-wife because if she interferes with one of his operations again he will eliminate her. As he says this, the Red She-Hulk leaps out of the flames to find trouble somewehere else. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = As the Hulk's long-lost son Hiro-Kala rockets towards us across the solar system, Steve Rogers and the Secret Avengers face a much more immediate threat -- three tons of Incredible Hulks cutting loose right here on Planet Earth! Forced to choose between his son and his planet, whose side will the Hulk take? And how will that affect his fragile bonds with his savage son Skaar and his even more savage wife, the Red She-Hulk? No one can save you like your family. But no one can drive you crazier. And when you're talking about a family of Hulks, it's that second part that makes the whole world tremble in fear. Written by "Planet Hulk" scribe Greg Pak and featuring the Hulk debut of fan favorite penciller Barry Kitson. PLUS: the first two installments of the S.M.A.S.H. FILES, secret stories of the Incredible Hulks! | Notes = Continuity Notes S.M.A.S.H. Files: * Bruce Banner recalls the first day he met Betty Ross. This was first depicted in a flashback in . Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16723 }}